Question: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{1}{6x} + \dfrac{1}{8x}$
In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $6x$ and $8x$ $\lcm(6x, 8x) = 24x$ $ q = \dfrac{4}{4} \cdot \dfrac{1}{6x} + \dfrac{3}{3} \cdot \dfrac{1}{8x} $ $q = \dfrac{4}{24x} + \dfrac{3}{24x}$ $q = \dfrac{4 +3}{24x}$ $q = \dfrac{7}{24x}$